


Like nothing is wrong

by Dalankar



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokio pretends. Tamao lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like nothing is wrong

Tokio enters the room and halts immediately.  Tokaji and Shoji are having an intense staring contest over their board game.

 

"Where's Tamao?"

 

It took him this long to walk to school after Tamao 'borrowed' his bike. Tokio is quite perturbed by that actually. Tamao has never done that before, he can't even ride the damn thing.  All through his walk to the school, he was trying not to go through all the scenarios of how Tamao could kill himself with that bike. And now he's not in their usual hangout and all his fears immediately rise to the surface.

 

"In jail," Tokaji says without looking up. No normal person would be relieved by such an answer. But Tokio is. It means Tamao is not lying dead in some ditch somewhere. 

 

"Again?" he asks, ready to go back out and search for his bike.

 

"Yep. Apparently he played chicken with the head detective," Shoji answers, a shake of the head that sends his dreadlocks flying.

 

Tokio grins. Trust Tamao to find trouble anywhere. He has to find his bike now and knowing it would be in no condition to ride, he'd have to get it fixed. He'd charge Tamao if he has any money and if Tokio himself does not.

 

\---

 

He straightens up from where he'd been leaning against the bike when Tamao emerges from the police station. Tokio is used to this now, picking up Tamao after his close shaves with the local law enforcement. Tamao's face lights up the moment he sees him. Tokio watches him closely. Not too many bruises. Tamao crosses the road and Tokio resists the urge to yell at him for not looking both ways. But then Tokio always does it for him.

 

"Had fun?" he asks, handing the second helmet to Tamao who accepts it with a nod.

 

"Mmm,"Tamao gets on the bike behind him, "but the food sucked," he says, hands wrapping around Tokio's waist without hesitation.

 

Tokio smiles, guiding the bike in to traffic carefully. He feels it the moment when Tamao falls asleep. Although this has happened countless times, he's always amazed at how Tamao manages to not fall off the bike.  He slows down to be safe anyway.

 

He rides to his house instead of Tamao's apartment. One, because it's closer and also because his parents aren't home. He stops the bike and touches Tamao's hands with his own.

 

"Hey," he calls softly. Tamao wakes up with a small jolt.

 

"What?"

 

"We're home."

 

Tamao looks around blearily.

 

"Wrong place."

 

Tokio guides him off the bike, "Come on."

 

He punches the security code in to the panel on the wall, Tamao draped over his shoulder, still half asleep.

 

He manages to get them both upstairs and deposit Tamao on his bed. He is in the process of pulling off Tamao's shoes when the pain hits.  He curls up against the side of the bed, hands clenching in his hair. He tries his best not to make any sound. Tamao can't know. Tokio knows he can deal with this on his own. Tamao doesn't need to worry about him.

 

He's gasping for breath when the pain recedes. His whole body is covered in sweat and he waits for his body to stop shaking before uncurling himself from the floor. He really should have a shower but he doubts he has the energy to spare. So he strips off his outer layers of clothing and get in to bed in his boxers. Tamao murmurs in his sleep and wraps a warm arm around him to pull him closer. He realises he only managed to take off one of Tamao's shoes but he fall asleep before he realises he should do something about that.

 

 

\---

 

He wakes up to find himself at the edge of the bed. Tamao is spread eagled on the bed, arms and legs everywhere. He stretches, testing out his body. The clock says they have an hour to get to school. He sits up when his body doesn’t protest too much and runs a hand through his hair. He shakes Tamao on the shoulder as he heads to the bathroom.

 

"Wake up," he says and grins when Tamao groans and rolls over.

 

"'s too early," he mumbles, throwing an arm over his eyes. Tokio shakes his head.

 

"I'm gonna go have a shower and then I'm making pancakes. If you don't wake up, I'll eat it all."

 

Tokio knows the way to Tamao's heart. Food is Tamao's not-so-secret weakness. He could eat anything. Tokio is always amazed at Tamao's ability to not get sick after eating all the rubbish that he eats. True to form Tamao moans piteously and peers at Tokio through his fingers.

 

"I'm awake."

 

Tokio grins and heads in to the shower.

 

*** 

 

 


End file.
